Pour une fois et à jamais
by EternelSunshine
Summary: Stiles est en dernière année de lycée et il est l'exemple même du petit délinquant de lycée. Mais qui a dit que ce n'était pas pour finir dans le bureau de Derek Hale, le proviseur très séduisant ?


Bonjour ! Eh bien, me voici une nouvelle fois pour poster mon troisième OS. Le plus long. Mais j'avais juste cette idée en tête et elle avait tout simplement besoin de sortir, sans quoi j'y pensais encore et encore, sans arrêt. Donc, voilà. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais le tout mais...Ouais, pourquoi pas ^^

**NOTE 1 : **Ni Stiles, ni Derek ne m'appartiennent et c'est affreusement dommage.

**NOTE 2 : **Derek n'a pas perdu sa famille dans le feu. Ils sont tous encore bel et bien vivant. Il n'y a même jamais eu de maison en feu. C'est beaucoup trop triste pour lui.

**NOTE 3 : **C'est un UA et TOUT LE MONDE EST HUMAIN. J'ai juste essayé de garder leur caractère tel qu'il est dans la série mais il y a des changements.

BONNE LECTURE :-)

* * *

C'est en sifflotant que Stiles poussa la porte battante afin d'entrer dans le secrétariat du lycée. Il s'arrêta devant le desk en claquant ses mains sur le bois et Madame Thorne qui tenait la place depuis une trentaine d'années releva la tête sur lui. N'étant absolument pas surprise de le voir, elle lui adressa un sourire auquel il répondit en tapant ses mains en rythme sur le bois. Stiles était élève dans le lycée depuis quatre années – il était à deux mois du diplôme – et il battait tous les records. Pas pour les résultats scolaires, bien qu'il avait d'excellent résultats mais il avait le plus gros dossier scolaire de l'histoire du lycée. Il avait commencé les conneries dès sa première année. Au début, c'était des petites choses et il était envoyé dans le bureau du proviseur quelques fois par an. Ensuite, cela s'était multiplié à une fois par mois pour finir à plusieurs fois par mois. Et puis un nouveau proviseur était arrivé : Derek Hale. Alors Stiles était devenu un habitué du bureau du proviseur : une fois par semaine, deux fois. Et depuis six mois, tous les jours.

- Bonjour Madame Thorne.

- Stiles, le salua-t-elle. Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?

- Trois fois rien, resta-t-il énigmatique.

Janice Thorne secoua la tête, certainement dépitée. Elle se demandait tous les jours comment Stiles pouvait être capable de trouver des idées afin de se retrouver en face d'elle chaque jour. Il avait déjà collé un professeur à sa chaise, brûler le contenu d'une poubelle, briser une fenêtre de classe, piquer les affaires de ses camarades de sport les obligeant à rester nu sous la douche en attendant que les dites affaires soient retrouvées et il y avait sa cible préférée : le coach. Cet homme était tellement facile à piéger que Stiles se faisait toujours un plaisir à préparer des coups foireux. Et bien sûr il y avait le proviseur. Derek Hale n'était pas un homme à l'humour fabuleux mais Stiles avait pour but de le pousser hors de ses limites, de le voir exploser. Et il se faisait toujours un réel plaisir à venir dans le bureau de ce mec. D'ailleurs, il n'attendait même plus à être convoqué dans le bureau : Stiles venait de lui-même dès qu'il faisait quelque chose.

Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il s'attelait à crever les pneus avant de la superbe Camaro rutilante du proviseur lorsqu'il avait entendu son nom de famille être hurler d'une des fenêtres. Il s'était retourné et il avait aperçu Derek Hale en personne l'observer. Les lèvres de Stiles s'était étiré d'elles-mêmes sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler et avait adressé un signe de la main à Hale qui en retour lui avait fait un signe de venir dans son bureau immédiatement. Stiles n'allait pas refuser une telle demande.

- Il t'attend, annonça enfin Janice.

Stiles adressa un clin d'œil à la secrétaire et fit quelques pas pour atteindre la porte. Il toqua deux coups puis sans attendre de réponse, entra. Un sourire crétin, il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança afin de se laisser sur un des sièges. Nonchalant, son sac à ses pieds et ses deux bras sur les accoudoirs, il fit rebondir ses doigts dans un rythme agaçant qui fait grimacer Derek.

- Les pneus de ma voiture ? Vraiment ? demanda-t-il sèchement en regardant enfin Stiles.

Le jeune adolescent haussa les épaules et commença à dodeliner de la tête. Il savait déjà qu'il avait gagné. Il le voyait à la façon dont les yeux de Hale pétillait, la façon dont il se retenait de sourire.

- Vous allez me punir Monsieur Hale ?

- Tu as une idée en tête pour te faire pardonner autrement ?

- Ca se peut, avoua-t-il.

Accompagné d'un sourire, Stiles haussa les sourcils, joueur. Les lèvres de Derek esquissèrent un sourire de coin qu'il cacha très rapidement derrière une main en détournant la tête. Stiles retint un soupir mais ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux. Il adorait voir Derek Hale sourire mais cela arrivait malheureusement peu. Trop peu. Préférant passer là-dessus, il se leva et contourna le bureau. Il se fraya dans le maigre espace laissé entre le meuble et la chaise du proviseur. Les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, il repoussa la chaise afin d'avoir plus de place et Derek tourna la tête vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Voulez-vous que je me fasse pardonner ou non monsieur Hale ?

Stiles se laissa tomber à genoux et d'un sourire arrogant, posa ses mains sur la ceinture de Derek qu'il déboucla en quelques secondes. Derek s'éleva légèrement permettant à Stiles de glisser son pantalon qui se retrouva à ses chevilles en un rien de temps. Derek baissa la tête sur son jeune amant et fixa les mains du lycéen remontait sur ses cuisses et prendre son sexe dans l'une d'elle. La seconde continuait de lui caresser la cuisse tandis que Stiles remontait de plus en plus vers son sexe en l'embrassant légèrement sur la deuxième cuisse. Plus Stiles se rapprochait de sa queue et plus Derek sentait son cœur accélérer. Comment était-il possible d'être aussi excité ?

Six mois que Stiles et lui couchaient ensemble. Plusieurs fois par semaine. La première fois, ils avaient tous les deux reconnus que c'était une erreur et que cela ne devrait plus jamais se reproduire. C'était une impulsion qu'aucun des deux n'avait prévu. Bon d'accord, peut-être que Stiles avait déjà imaginé une ou deux fois – d'accord, beaucoup plus – comment cela serait de coucher avec Derek. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Pas du tout. Et il avait tout fait pour faire craquer son proviseur une deuxième fois puis une troisième. Par la suite, il n'avait pas eu besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort.

Derek bascula la tête en arrière lorsque Stiles prit sa queue dans sa bouche et il soupira en fermant les yeux. Stiles fit glisser le sexe de Derek dans sa bouche, l'humidifiant en jouant avec sa langue et caressa ses testicules en même temps, faisant gémir le jeune proviseur. Entre eux, il s'agissait plus que du simple sexe pur. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais il y avait ce creux dans le ventre, cette impression de bonheur et ce sentiment qui les remplissait. Aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à en parler et Derek encore moins que Stiles mais c'était là et ils laissaient l'un comme l'autre cette sensation au creux de leur ventre prendre de plus en plus de place au fil des jours.

Derek attrapa le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et lui imposa son propre rythme. Il n'y allait pas non plus tel un sauvage et il respectait énormément Stiles. En tant qu'homme et en tant qu'amant. Lorsque Stiles sentit que Derek commençait à perdre le contrôle, il posa ses mains sur celles du proviseur, les caressant et Derek, inconsciemment, le lâcha légèrement. Stiles lâcha la queue de Derek et donna un dernier coup de langue le long de celle-ci avant de se lever.

Hale gémit et bascula la tête en avant, ouvrant les yeux. « _Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ » gémit-il. Stiles haussa un sourcil, regardant le jeune homme face à lui amusé avant de retirer son tee-shirt puis il baissa dans un même mouvement son pantalon et son boxer. Il remarqua directement que Derek baissa le regard automatiquement beaucoup plus bas. Il souri et d'un mouvement de cheville, il envoya chaussures et vêtements beaucoup plus loin.

- T'aime ce que tu vois ? questionna-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

Derek passa la langue sur sa lèvre avant de remonter lentement sur le corps de Stiles pour revenir sur le visage de l'adolescent. _Comme s'il ne connaissait pas déjà mon corps parfaitement_, ironisa le lycéen. Derek esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais Stiles le repoussa dans le fond de son siège et les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, tira la chaise jusqu'au bureau. Ecartant les jambes, il les passa sous les bras de Derek pour les glisser dans l'espace des accoudoirs. Positionné ainsi, le sexe de Stiles se retrouvait à niveau de visage de Derek qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Distraitement, il caressait l'un des mollets de Stiles qui souriait grandement.

- Tu es un monstre, murmura Derek.

- C'est maintenant que tu le remarques ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son aîné, il déposa ses mains sur les épaules de Derek et s'appuya dessus. Instinctivement, les mains de Derek vinrent se poser derrière ses cuisses, l'aidant à se déplacer du bureau à ses jambes. Les lèvres de Stiles trouvèrent automatiquement celles de Derek qui répondit favorablement au baiser tandis que leurs sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre. Puis, les deux bras autour du cou de Derek, Stiles reprit appuie sur les épaules de celui-ci, mettant plus de rage dans le baiser au même moment. Derek fronça les sourcils, lâcha les lèvres de Stiles dont le visage trouva refuge dans le cou de celui-ci et le jeune proviseur n'eût le temps de faire un geste que Stiles le faisait entrer en lui. Dans son cou, Stiles gémit de douleur au même moment où Derek jurait.

- Merde Stiles ! râla-t-il. T'es dingue !

Le dit Stiles ne répondit pas mais ria légèrement, faisant trembler son corps et il gémit à nouveau doucement. Derek ferma les yeux et caressa le dos de Stiles, descendant sur ses fesses puis sur ses cuisses. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il sentit Stiles relevait la tête qu'il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir son jeune amant claquer son front contre le sien.

- Salut, murmura Stiles.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, l'engueula-t-il directement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! s'exclama Derek et Stiles souri. Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il plus doucement après un silence.

- C'est déjà passé, répondit-il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai : il avait l'impression d'être écartelé et ça lui piquait légèrement mais ça faisait quelque temps qu'il pensait à se faire pénétrer sans préparation et il avait une confiance aveugle en Derek. Il commença à bouger dès qu'il se sentit entièrement à l'aise et les mains de Derek remontèrent lentement sur ses hanches, l'aidant dans ses mouvements. Leurs langues se livraient simultanément un combat des plus féroce afin d'avoir le dessus sur l'autre et les mains de Stiles tiraient sur les cheveux de Derek, l'obligeant à basculer la tête en arrière.

Leur étreinte n'était pas des plus saines. C'était brusque, fort et presque animal. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés, leur respirations hachées et ils gémissaient dans la bouche de l'autre en essayant du mieux qu'ils purent à ne pas faire trop de bruit afin de ne pas alerter Janice. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour dans le bureau de Derek mais Janice était généralement déjà partie lorsque cela arrivait. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était passionnel et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient une étreinte avec autant d'intensité. Ils savaient aussi se montrer plus calmes et plus tendre. Ils savaient prendre leur temps en profitant de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser et de chaque soupir. Mais la majorité de leur étreinte étaient partagés comme si la fin du monde toquait à la porte.

- Je t'aime, murmura Stiles sur les lèvres de Derek, essoufflé.

Lui-même fut surpris de ses paroles. Bien entendu qu'il aimait Derek mais jamais il n'avait eu l'intention de lui révéler. Et sous lui, il sentit que le corps du proviseur s'était tendu, ses mains s'étaient resserrées sur ses hanches, lui pinçant la peau et Derek avait – inconsciemment ou volontairement, Stiles ne savait pas juger – reculer la tête, lâchant ses lèvres. Il était conscient d'avoir fait une erreur mais il ne l'avait pas fait exprès et pour cela, Stiles reprit ses vas et viens, espérant faire oublier sa confession à Derek.

Malheureusement, il comprit directement que Derek n'allait pas passer à côté de cela lorsqu'il le sentit se lever. Stiles resserra bras et jambes autour de son amant mais Derek sortit de lui et le posa sur le bureau avant de reculer. Il se plaça derrière son siège, comme s'il cherchait à se protéger et Stiles sut à ce moment précis que c'était terminé, qu'il avait perdu Derek. Il ne serait dire comment il pouvait en être sûr mais il l'était et déjà il sentait les larmes s'accumuler au bord des yeux, son cœur se serrer et son estomac lui jouer des tours comme des hauts le cœur.

Derek se baissa pour remonter ses vêtements et il boucla sa ceinture avant de commencer à faire les cents pas derrière sa chaise. Stiles se mordit la lèvre et au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue. S'il ne voulait pas éclater en sanglot, il fallait qu'il bouge, qu'il s'occupe. Alors il sauta du bureau et attrapa son tee-shirt sur le sol. Il l'enfila – à l'envers sans même le remarquer – et fit quelques pas pour attraper pantalon et sous vêtement. Il les enfila en observant Derek du coin de l'œil. Il ressemblait à un lion en cage, prêt à se jeter sur la première personne.

- Non, dit-il enfin.

- Comment ça « non » ? osa Stiles en mettant ses chaussures.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.

- Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aimer Stiles ! répéta Derek plus sèchement. Je suis ton proviseur et tu es un élève.

Stiles laissa échapper un rire nerveux et se passa les mains dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux. C'était le coup de grâce. Est-ce que Derek prenait-il réellement conscience de ce qu'il disait ? Refusant d'être le seul con de l'histoire, Stiles ouvrit les yeux, plus fort que jamais. S'il devait perdre Derek, il le ferait avec dignité.

- Ca ne t'a pas empêché de me baiser.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, réfuta Derek.

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pareil monsieur Hale ? Vous n'étiez pas mon proviseur quand vous me baisiez dans toutes les positions possibles ?

- Ne va pas sur ce terrain Stiles !

- Quel terrain ? C'est la même chose Derek !

- Je suis proviseur et tu es un élève de ce même lycée, on ne peut pas avoir de relation.

- On ne peut pas avoir de relation ? s'énerva Stiles en s'appuyant sur le bureau. On couche ensemble depuis Septembre et on est en Avril ! Donc quoi ?! J'ai bien capté que c'était que de la baise alors je te demande pas de m'aimer en retour, je m'en balance complètement mais ne me _dis_ pas qu'on ne peut pas avoir de relation !

- Et pourtant on ne peut pas avoir de relation, répéta Derek s'obstinant.

Stiles ferma les yeux brièvement, pinça les lèvres et avec une pression sur le bureau se redressa. Derek était bien trop têtu et Stiles n'avait pas la force de se battre contre lui. Il aimait Derek, l'adorait certainement un peu trop mais il refusait de se battre contre du vent. Et il était pourtant du genre à être obstiner et à ne pas baisser les bras.

- Sois honnête avec moi Derek, on ne peut pas ou tu ne veux pas ?

Derek s'immobilisa et releva la tête sur Stiles. Il garda le silence durant plusieurs minutes, son regard se promenant dans la pièce et se posant à de multiples reprises sur Stiles. Il refusait de se dire que Stiles et lui n'étaient que deux personnes qui couchaient ensemble de temps à temps, certes ils n'étaient pas un couple – loin de là – mais ils étaient plus. Comme des amis. Enfin…Non pas des amis. Ils étaient plus que des amis et moins qu'un couple. Derek ne savait pas réellement comment les définir. Quoi qu'à présent, il était à peu près certain qu'ils n'étaient plus rien. Ni amis ni couple et peut-être même plus des connaissances.

- Je ne veux pas.

- A quel point est ce que c'était difficile à avouer ? Alors tu m'as baisé, tu as pris du bon temps et maintenant que je deviens un peu trop sérieux tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est ça ?

- Arrête Stiles, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais. Merde ! Je pourrais perdre ma place !

- Tu m'as toujours dis que tu en avais rien à faire de ton job ! l'accusa Stiles.

- Pas au point de le perdre !

Stiles laissa échapper un début de rire qui très rapidement se perdit dans un sanglot mais il se pinça le nez et retenu ses larmes du mieux qu'il le put. Il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte. Il en avait terminé. Il avait eu les meilleurs mois de sa vie avec Derek et si ceux-là devait être les seuls, alors très bien.

- Allez-vous faire foutre Monsieur Hale, dit-il une dernière fois.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et sortit en la claquant derrière lui.

* * *

John Stilinski avala la dernière gorgée de son café en posant son regard sur l'horloge du four. Il était annoncé huit heures moins dix et le Shérif souffla devant le calme de la maison. Stiles devait certainement être au lit, refusant d'y sortir une fois encore, refusant de quitter sa chambre et la maison. John n'était plus habitué à une maison aussi calme et si cela l'exaspérait parfois d'entendre les babillements incessants de son fils, cela lui manquait. Un Stiles qui parlait était un Stiles qui allait étrangement bien. Un Stiles calme était bien plus inquiétant. Alors, oui, il demandait bien souvent à son fils de se taire mais il donnerait tout ce qu'il avait pour retrouver son fils.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et déposa sa tasse de café vide dans l'évier avant de sortir de la cuisine. Il monta à l'étage sans se presser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il arrivait à Stiles ni comment régler ce problème inconnu mais si son fils avait besoin de lui, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Il toqua à la porte de chambre et entra sans attendre de réponse. La chambre était plongée dans le noir et le shérif s'empressa d'ouvrir les rideaux d'un grand coup sec. Il entrebâilla la fenêtre, aérant la pièce qui sentait la sueur et le renfermé. Il se tourna vers le lit où Stiles était allongé tourné vers le mur, roulé en boule sous sa couette qui remontait jusque sous ses yeux fermés. Pourtant John savait qu'il ne dormait pas.

- Stiles ? l'appela-t-il. Je sais que tu ne dors pas…Stiles ! s'exclama John devant le manque de réaction.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et se retourna vers son père. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son paternel et resta stoïque. Shérif Stilinski ferma brièvement les yeux et s'installa sur le bord du lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Stiles, les repoussant de son front.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Stiles ? Parles moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Ca fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas bougé et je m'inquiète de plus en plus.

- Tout va bien, murmura enfin Stiles.

Sa voix était rauque, faute de ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis une paire de jour. Le shérif souffla, heureux d'enfin entendre la voix de son fils. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela était mieux que rien. Et il savait aussi que l'adolescent mentait. Comment tout pourrait aller bien alors qu'il n'était pas sorti du lit depuis deux semaines ? Il était stoïque. Sans émotions et sans réactions. Il mangeait à peine, sortait du lit une fois par jour pour aller au toilette et bien que la douche soit à côté, il ne ressentait même pas l'envie d'en prendre une. Il ne parlait pas, ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas. Il ne faisait rien. Il restait juste allongé sous sa couette, fixant le mur ou le plafond. Scott, son plus proche ami, était venu le voir pratiquement tous les jours sans obtenir une seule réaction et le shérif s'était retrouvé dans une impasse.

- Tout ne va pas bien Stiles. Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien.

- Bon sang Stiles ! Arrête de me mentir ! Tu ne peux pas être prostré dans ton lit et me dire que tout va bien.

John sentit le corps de son fils s'immobiliser à côté de lui et il décida de calmer le jeu. Cette histoire avait trop duré et il obtiendrait des réponses aujourd'hui mais ce n'était pas en braquant Stiles qu'il les aurait. Il ferma les yeux, se pinça l'arrête du nez en prenant une profonde inspiration et reposa son regard sur l'adolescent. Il avait tellement grandi. Et John savait qu'il avait certainement raté quelques étapes importantes dans la vie de son fils depuis que sa femme était morte mais il avait fait de son mieux pour gérer sa peine et celle de son fils. Il avait fait de son mieux pour que Stiles puisse grandir comme un autre enfant. Et Claudia leur manquait à tous les deux mais il pensait avoir réussi. Un minimum.

- Je veux arrêter le lycée.

- Comment ça tu veux arrêter le lycée ? répéta John en baissant la tête.

- Je veux continuer par correspondance.

- Le lycée se fini dans deux mois à peine.

- Raison de plus. J'ai pratiquement déjà le diplôme en poche de toute façon.

- Tu…Est-ce que tu te fais harceler ?

Cela aurait été d'une ironie. Le fils du shérif se faire harceler. Et il n'aurait rien vu.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Stiles.

- Alors…Tu as rompu avec ta petite amie ?

Stiles ne lui avait jamais parlé d'une petite amie mais John avait su reconnaître quelques signes : Stiles faisait légèrement plus attention à lui, il restait enfermé dans sa chambre plus qu'habituellement ou disparaissait des heures sans que le shérif ne sache où, il était collé à son portable avec parfois un sourire débile aux lèvres et ce n'était que quelques uns parmi tant d'autres.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

- Je _sais_ que tu as une petite amie.

- Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et je n'ai _jamais_ eu de petite amie, s'impatienta Stiles.

- Dans ce cas où as-tu passé le week-end de tes dix huit ans ? lui demanda son père. Je _sais_ que tu n'étais pas avec Scott comme tu me l'as dis.

Stiles releva la tête brusquement sur son père et le fixa dans les yeux. Cela c'était passé il y a pratiquement un mois et jamais il ne lui avait laissé entendre qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas avec Scott. Stiles avait dit à son père qu'il passait le week-end avec Scott – sans même penser à mettre le dit complice au courant – alors qu'il allait en réalité passer les deux jours chez Derek. Derek qui avait eu l'idée de le faire jouir dix huit fois – pas une de plus pas une de moins – pour marquer le coup. Et Stiles s'en souvenait encore comme si cela était hier.

- Comment tu sais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- J'ai vu Scott en ville avec sa copine et tu n'étais pas avec eux. Mais il ne m'a pas vu sinon il aurait certainement essayé de te couvrir.

- Il ne savait pas où j'étais. Je lui ai dis que tu voulais qu'on passe le week-end ensemble, avoua Stiles en détournant le regard.

- Alors où étais-tu ? l'interrogea le shérif.

- Chez un copain.

John accusa le coup comme il le put. Il savait que ce dit copain était certainement plus qu'un copain comme Scott pouvait l'être. L'idée que son fils puisse être homosexuel ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit et ça ne le dérangeait pas, il aimait Stiles toujours aussi fort mais il lui faudrait certainement du temps.

- Et tous les deux vous…Vous avez rompu ?

- On ne sortait pas ensemble, répondit Stiles. On baisait. Mais c'est fini.

- Oh ! Pas de détail. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus aller au lycée ? Il y est avec toi ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Comment ça en quelque sorte ? répéta John en fronçant les sourcils. Soit il y est soit il n'y est pas. Ou alors c'est…

Le Shérif s'interrompit dans sa phrase et claqua une main sur son front en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Intrigué, Stiles releva la tête sur son père et le regarda inquiet. Est-ce que son père avait comprit qu'il couchait avec Derek ? Derek…Repenser à lui, le faisait toujours souffrir, son cœur ratait toujours un battement ou deux avant de serrer, son estomac le faisait souffrir comme lorsqu'il avait perdu sa mère et sa gorge s'assécher.

- Est-ce que c'est un professeur ? reprit enfin le plus vieux des Stilinski.

- Non.

- Pas un professeur, dieu merci ! Tu te serais mis dans un sacré pétrin si cela avait été le cas, mon garçon.

Stiles grimaça et son père fronça les sourcils devant son expression.

- Alors…Qui est ce garçon ?

- Derek Hale.

- Derek Hale ? C'est marrant, c'est le nom de…, commença le Shérif et il s'arrêta. Non ! cria-t-il en se levant. Non, non, non ! fit-il en faisant les cents pas. Stiles, non ! Ton proviseur ! Mon Dieu ! Tu vas me tuer avant l'heure !

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça. (Stiles haussa les épaules) C'est fini de toute façon maintenant.

- Est-ce qu'il a profité de toi ? demanda soudainement John. Et dis-moi la vérité ! exigea-t-il.

- Non ! cria Stiles en se redressant. C'était totalement consenti. La première fois, c'est vrai, c'était une erreur, avoua-t-il en tordant ses doigts. On était tous les deux d'accord là-dessus, mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à ce qu'on avait fait et…

- Sans les détails Stiles, grogna John.

- Derek fait la même chose, nota Stiles en souriant. Bref, c'est moi qui lui ai un peu forcé la main pour la deuxième fois…Et la troisième. Ensuite…Je suppose qu'on arrivait plus à se passer l'un de l'autre.

John n'avait pas réellement envie de savoir tout ceci mais cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait plus entendu son fils parler et l'entendre autant lui faisait du bien. Même s'il devait l'écouter déblatérait sur sa vie sexuelle avec son proviseur de peut-être bien six ans son aîné.

- Tu l'aimes cet homme ?

- Ouais, affirma Stiles. Totalement dingue de lui.

- Il le sait ?

- Je lui ai dis…C'est à cause de ça qu'on est…Qu'on a pris des chemins différents, se rattrapa-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient séparés puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais été réellement ensemble. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un couple mais il s'attendait à ce qu'il soit plus que deux hommes qui couchent ensemble. Derek et lui se parlaient, il lui avait parlé de la mort de sa mère, Derek lui avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais voulu de cette place de proviseur qui se transmettait de père en fils. Ils avaient évoqué leur rêve, leurs attentes pour le futur. Ils avaient ri, partagé des blagues. Stiles lui avait fait à dîné, Derek l'avait aidé avec les inscriptions pour la fac. Derek l'avait même aidé avec un problème mécanique sur sa Jeep un soir sur le parking du lycée et Stiles l'avait remercié d'une merveilleuse façon sur la banquette arrière. Non, il était certain qu'ils étaient plus que deux connaissances couchant ensemble.

- D'accord, très bien, fit John. Je vais appeler le lycée, leur dire que tu arrêtes et toi, aujourd'hui, prends une douche.

- Merci.

- Ouais…Ouais, marmonna le père en commençant à sortir de la chambre.

- Papa ?

- Oui ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

- Ne va pas voir Derek, s'il te plaît. Je…C'est totalement du passé.

Le Shérif hésita longuement avant d'adresser un maigre sourire à son fils. « _D'accord_ » dit-il enfin et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Derek Hale était jeune, tout juste vingt quatre ans, mais il se sentait vieux. Horriblement vieux. Comme si le poids du monde tenait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait jamais voulu de cette place de proviseur. Quand son père avait annoncé en Juin dernier, à la fin de l'année scolaire, qu'il lui cédait sa place pour Septembre, Derek avait lancé un regard vers Laura, sa sœur aînée, qui rêvait de cette place. C'était elle dans la famille qui voulait reprendre le poste de proviseur que laisserait un jour son père. Derek aurait préférait être architecte ou mécano, il n'avait jamais réellement su se décider mais il n'aurait plus à faire ce choix. Puis Laura lui avait souri avant de détourner le regard. Elle l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, qu'il n'y était pour rien mais il s'en voulait quand même. Parce qu'il piquait le rêve de sa sœur qui n'était même pas le sien. Alors bien qu'il détestait ce métier, il essayait de faire du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il s'était fait aimé des élèves et dans le cas de Stiles, peut-être un peu trop, c'est vrai. Il avait leur respect, du moins, il lui semblait. Et jusqu'à présent l'équipe de professeur l'écoutait. Et tout cela pour ne pas décevoir son père.

Un coup contre la porte lui fit relever la tête de ses papiers et avant même qu'il ne puisse inviter la personne à entrer, celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant passer la tête de Janice.

- Désolé de te déranger, s'excusa-t-elle. Le Shérif est au téléphone.

- Le Shérif ? bloqua Derek.

Deux semaines que Stiles n'avait pas mis les pieds au lycée et pour être honnête, Derek commençait à s'inquiéter. Plusieurs fois, il avait commencé à écrire un message et les uniques fois où il avait fini de l'écrire, il n'avait pas eu le cran de l'envoyer. Et autant dire que sans Stiles Stilinski, le lycée était calme. Et Stiles lui manquait. Pas seulement en tant qu'élève.

- Que veut-il ? demanda-t-il

- Il voudrait passer te voir.

- Dites lui de venir dès qu'il le souhaite.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et referma la porte. Derek souffla et laissa tomber sa tête sur le bureau, grimaçant ensuite. Le Shérif…Il ne l'avait jamais encore réellement rencontré. Il le connaissait de vu, lui avait parlé une fois ou deux mais toujours en tant que Derek Hale et jamais en tant que proviseur. Avec tous les ennuis que c'était attiré Stiles, Derek aurait dû avoir convoqué le Shérif Stilinski un millier de fois pour parler de son fils mais jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et il ne savait même pas s'il était au courant de tout ce que pouvait bien faire Stiles. Derek lui-même n'avait pas tout mis dans le dossier scolaire. Et sans que Stiles le sache, il avait l'intention de le vider dès que l'année serait terminée et lors des inscriptions à la fac, il avait également enlevé une majorité. Il refusait de voir Stiles être recalé dans les plus prestigieuses universités juste parce qu'il était un gamin un peu trop hyperactif amoureux. Amoureux. Un gamin de dix huit ans était amoureux de lui. Qu'est ce que Stiles pouvait bien lui trouver ? Il ne parlait pas énormément, n'était pas le plus souriant des gars et était bien trop têtu pour son propre bien être et celui de Stiles. Comment Stiles pouvait l'aimer ?

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Stiles. Il tenait à lui, c'était certain. Il adorait voir le gamin rire, il aimait l'entendre parler de tout et de rien et la plupart du temps de rien, c'était certain. Parfois Stiles était perdu dans ses pensées et Derek l'observait, se demandant à quoi l'ado pouvait bien penser et dans ces moments là, il se rendait compte à quel point sa vie sans le lycéen serait calme et plate, sans amusement, sans passion. Puis Stiles tournait la tête vers lui et lui souriait. Juste un sourire. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais cela suffisait pour que le cœur de Derek s'emballe et qu'il ait envie de sourire à son tour, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, de pouvoir l'embrasser et le caresser. Et dans ces moments là, il avait horriblement envie de garder Stiles contre lui – avec lui – pour toujours.

- Eh merde ! grogna Derek. Je suis amoureux.

Deux coups contre la porte en fin de matinée réussirent à faire totalement flipper Derek. Il savait que c'était le shérif, ça ne pouvait être que le shérif. Il devait absolument se montrer neutre. Il ne savait pas si le shérif savait pour Stiles et lui ou non mais dans tous les cas, Derek refusait qu'il soit au courant. « _Entrez !_ » cria-t-il. La porte s'ouvrit et il se leva lorsque John Stilinski entra dans la pièce dans son habit de travail, arme à la ceinture et un air grave. _Il est au courant, il sait_, pensa Derek. Les deux hommes se saluèrent et Derek invita le shérif à s'installer face à lui avant de prendre place à son tour.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider shérif Stilinski ? demanda Derek. J'espère que Stiles va bien, cela fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

- C'est justement pour cela que je suis ici. Mon fils a émit le souhait d'arrêter le lycée…

- Quoi ?! le coupa Derek.

John haussa un sourcil et Derek essaya de reprendre l'air le plus neutre qu'il put. Un air qu'il portait continuellement.

- Il veut arrêter lycée ? On est à deux mois du diplôme…

- Je sais, l'interrompit cette fois Stilinski. Mais c'est ce qu'il veut et si ça peut le rendre heureux…

- D'accord, d'accord, accepta Derek avec un signe de la main. Et si je pouvais proposer quelque chose ?

- Allez-y.

- Il reste deux mois et quitter le lycée ne lui serait pas du tout bénéfique…

- On est d'accord, souri John.

- Très bien, alors et si je demandais à ses professeurs de lui envoyer les cours ? Il n'aurait pas à remettre les pieds au lycée si ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite, il a juste à envoyé les devoirs par mail…

- Monsieur Hale…

- Si les professeurs ne veulent pas, reprit Derek. Je le ferais.

- Pourquoi faire ça ?

- Stiles…Votre fils est un très bon élève et je refuse qu'il gâche tout son potentiel en quittant le lycée maintenant. Je sais qu'il a été accepté dans des universités de l'Ivy Langue.

Oui, Stiles avait été accepté. Et il partirait. Laissant Derek derrière lui. Avançant dans la vie alors que lui resterait là, stagnant dans une vie qui le satisfaisait qu'à moitié et un métier qu'il détestait. Comment avait-il pu s'attacher autant à ce gamin ? Il savait pourtant que cela ne pouvait être que du temporaire.

Le shérif haussa un sourcil. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Derek Hale se battrait autant pour garder son fils en tant qu'élève. Un élève qui ne se présenterait plus pour les cours mais qui resterait bien sagement – bien qu'ici, on parlait de Stiles – étudiait chez lui. Derek Hale se rendait-il compte à quel point ceci était suspect ou essayait-il juste d'être un bon proviseur qui pensait au bien être de ses élèves ?

- Je pense que c'est une situation que je peux envisager pour Stiles, confia John.

- Très bien, j'en parlerais donc avec ses professeurs. Et dîtes à Stiles qu'il peut revenir lorsqu'il le souhaite.

- C'est très gentil Monsieur Hale.

Et finalement, John Stilinski comprenait enfin ce que son fils avait pu trouver au proviseur. La famille Hale était une famille très appréciée dans leur petite ville mais très souvent, on parlait de Derek comme étant l'associable de la famille. On mettait son comportement sur le fait qu'il était l'enfant du milieu et unique garçon. Une sœur aînée, Laura, qui avait fait de brillantes études et qui était à présent professeure de littérature anglaise au lycée. Puis une sœur cadette, Cora, qui avait approximativement l'âge de Stiles et qui était très sociable. Contrairement à Derek qui ne l'était pas ou du moins pas autant et il n'avait pas un parcours scolaire aussi élogieux que celui de Laura. Au lycée, il était la star de l'équipe de basket-ball et bien qu'il arrive à maintenir ses notes à la moyenne, ses professeurs se plaignaient toujours de son comportement arrogant en classe. Et c'était d'ailleurs avec ironie que John l'avait observé prendre la place de proviseur jusqu'ici tenu par son père.

Après l'obtention de son diplôme, Derek était partit. Sa mère Talia expliquait toujours qu'il n'était partit que pour la période estival mais ce qui devait être deux mois, c'était éternisé en six et pour finir Derek était revenu à Beacon Hills un an après son départ. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait, où il avait été mais une chose était sûre : il avait changé. Il était rentré plus taciturne et plus renfermé sur lui-même mais plus posé et plus calme. Et le shérif ne put s'empêcher de sourire puisque son fils était plutôt du genre hyperactif, toujours en mouvement, parlant sans aucun répit – même dans son sommeil – et Derek Hale était totalement son opposé. Alors Stilinski ne pouvait que sourire face à l'image que son fils et le jeune Hale offrait.

John se releva et dans un effet miroir, Derek fit le même geste. Il contourna son bureau et enfin le shérif remarque les épaules voûtées, les cernes sous les yeux et le regard fatigué. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt ? Derek semblait si misérable. Cette apparence avait-elle quelque chose à voir avec Stiles ? Derek était-il aussi triste que son fils ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de cet homme ? Est-ce que Stiles arrivait à voir en lui ce que personne ne voyait ? Arrivait-il à le faire parler ? Sourire ou même rire ? Est-ce que Stiles arrivait à le toucher ? Qu'arrivait-il à chambouler en Derek au point que le jeune proviseur se lâche avec un de ses élèves ? John Stilinski avait tant de questions et pour le moment, il restait sans réponses. Il n'allait certainement pas les obtenir de la part de Derek et Stiles et lui étaient sûrement trop pudiques pour évoquer la vie amoureuse du plus jeune.

John s'apprêtait à tendre la main pour serrer celle de Derek lorsque le jeune homme le surpris :

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez que je passe voir Stiles ce soir ? Juste quelques minutes, ne vous en faites pas.

- Bien sûr, accepta John malgré sa surprise.

Il était alors certain d'avoir aperçu un sourire sur les lèvres de Hale. « _Merci_ » murmura-t-il. Puis il tendit la main pour permettre au shérif de la serrer. John lui offrit un sourire également et sortit du bureau. Il avait certes promis à Stiles qu'il ne viendrait pas voir Derek mais il sentait qu'il avait eu raison de le faire. Si cela permettait à son fils de redevenir lui-même alors il ne regretterait pas de laisser son fils avoir une relation avec son proviseur. Proviseur qui avait, John en était sûr, des sentiments pour Stiles, peut importe ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à l'adolescent. Et s'il avait tord alors qu'il soit damner.

* * *

Le shérif avait quitté son poste plus tôt pour être certain d'être présent lorsque Derek Hale arriverait pour Stiles. Son fils avait surpris de le voir arriver si tôt mais John avait été heureux de le retrouver douché et habillé. Et il semblait d'ailleurs que Stiles ait retrouvé plus que le chemin de la douche puisque s'il n'avait pas quitté son lit, il avait son ordinateur sur les jambes. Il n'y avait pas touché depuis deux semaines maintenant mais s'il l'allumait de nouveau, il y avait du progrès. John n'avait pas dit à son fils qu'il avait été voir Derek et encore moins que ce dit Derek devait passer le voir. Il avait préféré garder le silence, refusant voir Stiles se plonger une nouvelle fois dans le déni. Et John détestait faire cela à son fils, lui cachait la vérité mais les deux hommes devaient se parler.

Le shérif releva la tête du dossier sur lequel il travaillait lorsque Derek – ça ne pouvait être que lui – sonna à la porte. John jeta un regard vers l'étage avant d'ouvrir la porte. Face à lui, ne se tenait plus le proviseur en costume et cravate mais seulement Derek en jean et tee-shirt. Cela le rajeunissait et lui enlevait l'air strict qu'il lui avait trouvé plus tôt. Il se décala pour le faire passer. Derek semblait affreusement gêné, les mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon. Derek entra avec un signe de tête. Il devait l'avouer, Derek ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait pas quoi dire et il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent. C'était pourtant une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cette demande et il l'avait regretté à la seconde même où les mots étaient sortis mais il voulait tellement voir Stiles. L'adolescent lui manquait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre et il était important que Stiles sache enfin la vérité.

- Il est dans sa chambre, le renseigna John. Il n'est pas sorti de cette pièce depuis deux semaines.

Interloqué, Derek leva vivement la tête sur John Stilinski. Alors Stiles allait si mal ? Il aurait aimé avoir vu cela plus tôt. Ou le savoir. Jusqu'ici il pensait que la raison pour laquelle Stiles ne venait plus au lycée était qu'il lui en voulait. Qu'il était tellement en colère qu'il refusait de le voir. Mais il s'était visiblement trompé.

Invitant Derek à le suivre, le père de Stiles commença à monter et Derek prit une profonde respiration avant de le suivre dans l'escalier. Il pouvait toujours faire marche arrière, s'enfuir à toute jambe à pleine vitesse. Qu'est ce qui lui prouvait que Stiles voulait encore de lui ? Il avait été tellement idiot. Il avait tellement eu peur des sentiments que lui portait Stiles qu'il n'avait eu que pour réflexe de le repousser. Le faisant souffrir et se faisant souffrir.

John toqua à la porte de chambre de Stiles qui répondit rapidement d'une voix lasse. Derek put voir le corps du shérif se tendre. Visiblement, cela ne se passait pas tel qu'il voulait. Stilinski ouvrit la porte et Stiles releva la tête sur lui, adressant un sourire à son père.

- Tu as de la visite gamin.

- C'est Scott ? demanda Stiles. Je lui envoyé une tonne de messages, il n'a pas répondu.

- Non, ce n'est pas Scott.

John se décala et Stiles put apercevoir une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Derek Hale. Il était là. Chez lui. A un pas de rentrer dans sa chambre. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, posa son ordinateur au sol et se leva. « _Bonjour Stiles_ » murmura Derek. Le lycéen croisa les bras sur son buste et ne put qu'adresser un regard noir à son père.

- Qu'est ce que tu…Vous faites ici, Monsieur Hale ?

- C'est de ma faute, avoua son père. Je suis passé voir ton proviseur pour lui parler de ta décision d'arrêter le lycée.

Son père lui avait pourtant promis qu'il n'irait pas voir Derek. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse et maintenant, Derek se pointait chez lui. Derek qui l'avait repoussé pas plus tard que deux semaines plus tôt. Deux semaines de véritable enfer.

- Je ne changerais pas d'avis, j'arrête le lycée.

- Et Monsieur Hale a justement proposé quelque chose.

Stiles haussa un sourcil, ne demandant qu'à en savoir plus et porta son regard sur Derek. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas à l'aise, loin d'être à sa place et il se retint de sourire. Il pouvait se venter de connaître Derek par cœur et le voir si gêné, lui donnait envie de sourire. Ce qu'il se retint de faire.

- Je...J'en ai déjà à plusieurs de tes professeurs, intervint Derek. Ils sont d'accord pour t'envoyer les cours par mail.

- Non…Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux plus faire partit du lycée.

- Je…Mais…C'était…, bégaya Derek avant de s'arrêter.

Timide, visiblement, Hale baissa la tête. John dévia son regard sur lui puis une nouvelle fois son fils. Il était temps pour lui de les laisser à deux pour se parler.

- Ecoute Monsieur Hale, Stiles. Je vais le laisser t'expliquer.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Stiles. Papa ! Non ! Reste.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, dit-il en pointant du doigt derrière lui.

Il sortit et tira la porte avec lui. Il s'arrêta à mi chemin, la laissant mi-ouverte et s'avança dans le couloir pour finalement se coller contre le mur. Il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il ne pouvait plus être ce père aux yeux fermés.

Stiles et Derek se faisaient face, s'observant chacun sur ses gardes. Par où commencer ? Que dire ? Rentrer dans le vif du sujet directement ou commencer par des futilités et abordé le sujet du lycée ? Entre eux, cela avait pourtant toujours été tellement facile. Tellement facile de parler, tellement facile d'être à l'aise. Et aujourd'hui…

- Pourquoi t'es venu Derek ?

- Reviens au lycée.

- Non !

- Merde Stiles ! s'énerva Hale. Ne gâche pas ton avenir. Tu es à deux mois du diplôme ! A deux mois tu m'entends !

- Ca ne te concerne pas Derek.

- Je suis ton proviseur bien sûr que ça me concerne si tu gâches ton avenir !

Derek n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère et voir l'adolescent aussi calme face à lui ne faisait qu'empirer sa colère. Comment arrivait-il à garder son calme ? Et c'était ce qui était le pire, il connaissait Stiles beaucoup plus sanguin et il était celui qui gardait habituellement son calme en toute circonstance.

- Tu veux juste que je revienne parce que ça te manques de me baiser tous les jours, c'est ça ? demanda finalement le lycéen.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Derek.

- Alors je ne te manque pas ?

Stiles haussa un sourcil, joueur et souri de coin, amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis ! Stiles…Je tiens à toi. Vraiment. Beaucoup.

- Et quand vas-tu comprendre que je t'aime ? Je suis dingue de toi Derek, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu. Et je ne parle pas de ta réunion d'information au début de l'année. Moi je te parle de la vraie première fois.

- Tu entrais dans le bureau de mon père quand moi j'en sortais…

- J'étais en première année, je venais de faire ma première connerie…Tu t'en souviens ? Comment tu peux t'en souvenir ?

- J'ai une bonne mémoire des visages.

- Peut importe, fit Stiles et il secoua la tête. Alors c'est le truc : je t'aime d'accord ? Je sais que tu ressens certainement rien pour moi, tu me l'as déjà dit mais je ne peux plus continuer à baiser avec toi. Parce que tu vois, ça me fait souffrir à chaque fois. A chaque séparation, je me dis que l'on pourrait être ensemble…

- Stiles…Attends, l'interrompit Derek. Je suis toujours ton proviseur et tu es toujours un élève.

- Plus dans deux mois, argumenta Stiles. Tu l'as dis Derek, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers l'aîné. Deux mois et je suis diplômé.

- Stiles, grogna-t-il.

Mais Stiles resta insensible et s'approcha un peu plus jusqu'à coller son corps à celui de son proviseur. Cette proximité avec Derek lui faisait le plus grand bien, comme si son corps retrouvait enfin sa moitié, comme s'il faisait le plein d'énergie. Il déposa un baiser sur la base du cou de Derek puis remonta le long de celui, sur la pomme d'Adam puis le menton pour finir au coin des lèvres. C'était le moment ou jamais n'est ce pas ? Derek venait de faire le premier pas vers lui en venant le voir dans sa propre maison alors que son père y était présent également et il était pratiquement certain que s'il utilisait les bons arguments alors Derek pourrait craquer à son tour. S'il ne s'était pas battu la première fois pour le proviseur aux jolis yeux, il allait le faire maintenant.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, répéta Stiles.

- Deux mois.

- On peut le faire tu sais ? On a juste à se cacher pour deux mois de plus, ensuite on pourra faire ce qu'on voudra. Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une relation avec moi et que tu ne m'aimais pas mais…Ca ne te fais pas envie ?

- J'ai menti.

- Quoi ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Stiles recula d'un pas sous la surprise. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire des pas de plus, Derek le rattrapa en posant les mains sur ses hanches et en le tirant vers lui. Il claqua son front contre celui de l'adolescent et souri. C'était le moment où il cessait de mentir à Stiles mais surtout à lui-même. Il ne pouvait plus passer son temps à mentir et il ne pouvait plus passer une seconde de plus sans Stiles à ses côtés.

- J'ai menti quand j'ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec toi et j'ai menti quand j'ai dis que je ne t'aimais pas.

- Tu…Tu… ?

- Je t'aime aussi.

Etonné Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Derek l'aimait. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Derek avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il se mordit la lèvre puis se jeta sur Derek. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent durement celles du plus vieux, ses bras entourèrent son cou et avant qu'il n'ait pu même y penser, Derek le souleva et Stiles entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, croisant ses chevilles ensembles. Leur baiser était dur, agressif et l'un comme l'autre n'hésitait pas à mordre les lèvres du second pour deux raisons totalement différentes. Stiles voulait marquer Derek, montrer que ce magnifique homme n'était pas libre, que quelqu'un avait été assez intelligent pour le remarquer et chanceux pour avoir réussi à mettre la main dessus. Derek ne voulait que garder le dessus.

Lorsqu'ils furent en manque d'air, leurs lèvres dévièrent dans le cou, sur le visage. Les mains de Stiles tirèrent sur les cheveux de Derek, il voulait le faire souffrir physiquement pour toute la douleur morale qu'il avait ressentit pendant ces deux dernières semaines. Derek fut obligé de basculer la tête arrière et Stiles en profita pour le mordre à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

- Putain de merde ! jura-t-il sous la douleur. Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Absolument rien, ria Stiles en lâchant la fine morsure.

Derek grimaça mais ne dit rien de plus. Cela avait fait mal au moment même mais au final, il n'en avait rien à faire. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il bien y avoir ? Il en avait assez de faire attention aux petites marques, aux attentions qu'ils auraient dû avoir l'un pour l'autre depuis des mois maintenant. Il voulait profiter le plus pleinement possible de Stiles à présent. Qui sait combien de temps cela serait-il possible ? Qui sait si l'adolescent ne le quitterait pas dès qu'il aura mis un pied à l'université ? Qui sait s'il ne rencontrerait un garçon plus jeune, plus sociable, plus souriant ?

Refusant d'y penser maintenant, il lui suffit de quelques pas pour qu'il puisse basculer sur le lit, bloquant Stiles sous lui. Après un baiser très chaste, il dévia dans le cou de son petit ami et l'embrassa avant de mordiller et sucer. Stiles gémit, basculant la tête en arrière et il ne put ainsi voir la porte se fermer complètement.

- Un suçon hein ? marmonna-t-il. Je pensais qu'on avait dit pas de marques ?

- Les choses changent, avoua Derek.

Sur ces paroles, il se redressa, appuyant ses avant-bras de chaque côté de la tête du lycéen et il le regarda dans les yeux.

- Ca ne sera plus pareil maintenant.

- Je sais.

Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, timide, Stiles glissa ses mains dans le creux des reins du proviseur et remonta le tee-shirt en caressant la peau du dos. Au niveau des épaules, Stiles se retrouva bloqué, Derek refusant de bouger les bras.

- Allez ! se plaignit Stiles.

- Et ton père ?

- Il est au courant pour nous, admit l'adolescent avec un petit éclat de rire.

Les yeux de Derek formèrent deux billes ce qui déclencha un peu plus le rire de Stiles puis l'adolescent claqua ses lèvres sur celles du jeune Hale, l'empêchant de parler.

* * *

- …C'est également l'occasion pour moi de céder ma place de proviseur à ma sœur, Laura Hale, notre professeure de littérature anglaise, qui commencera en tant que nouveau proviseur à la rentrée prochaine. Alors toutes mes félicitations et maintenant, mesdames et messieurs, parents, frères, sœurs, amis…Veuillez applaudir notre promotion 2014.

Les applaudissements se firent attendre au même instant où les jeunes diplômés jetaient dans les airs leur toque. Derek applaudissait également, son regard fouillant la foule d'anciens élèves, souriant. Il était tellement plus épanoui depuis quelques semaines. Son regard accrocha finalement celui ambré de Stiles qui semblait le fixer depuis longtemps et l'adolescent lui fit un clin d'œil qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de Derek.

Hale avait tellement changé depuis que Stiles était entré dans sa vie. Il parlait plus, souriait beaucoup plus souvent et semblait être moins stressé, plus libéré, plus calme. Il profitait de la vie à présent et ne restait plus enfermé chez lui, seul. Certes, ils se cachaient toujours – seul John Stilinski et sa famille étaient au courant – mais s'avouer leurs sentiment l'un pour l'autre était la libération qu'ils attendaient tous les deux depuis longtemps. Derek avait eu le courage – après mainte discussion avec Stiles – de dire à ses parents qu'il ne voulait pas être proviseur. Son père avait été légèrement déçu mais il avait compris sa décision. Et bien entendu, Derek avait immédiatement dit que Laura serait heureuse de reprendre sa place. Ainsi sa sœur était heureuse d'atteindre enfin son rêve, son père également de savoir que la tradition ne serait pas oublié et lui, heureux de pouvoir apercevoir un avenir qui lui appartenait, de mettre de côté un métier qui ne lui correspondait pas et de pouvoir profiter de Stiles autant qu'il le voulait.

Leur regardèrent se séparèrent lorsque Stiles fut percuté par ses amis Scott et Isaac. L'ancien proviseur l'observa rire avec ses amis puis se détourna. Ils auraient bien le temps de se voir plus tard.

Peu de temps après, Derek serrait des mains aux parents ou professeurs sous la tente qui avait été installé sur le terrain de la crosse. Sous celle-ci, des tables avaient été disposé ainsi qu'un buffet, invitant la famille des élèves diplômés à venir fêter la fin du lycée, la fin d'une époque. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retourna, se détournant de sa conversation pour faire face à John Stilinski qui avait quitté son uniforme pour passer un costume. Au début, Derek ne savait pas la façon dont il devait se comporter en sa présence. Stiles avait peut-être dix-huit ans et son père était certes au courant mais Derek avait toujours l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal et bon sang, il s'agissait du shérif ! Mais bien étrangement, John avait été accueillant et très agréable avec lui. Au début, c'était tendu, ils ne savaient pas de quoi parler, les sujets de conversation se faisaient minces et rares. Stiles essayait bien entendu de détendre la situation, il parlait encore et encore, riant nerveusement de temps à autre. Mais c'était lorsque le shérif l'avait invité à un repas un midi sans la présence de Stiles qui avait permis aux deux hommes de mettre les choses au clair et de leur permettre de casser la froideur entre eux. Depuis, cela se passait beaucoup mieux.

- Derek, le salua-t-il. Très joli discours.

- Merci shérif.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu mon fils ?

- Non, je le cherche moi aussi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'attends toujours pour le repas de ce soir.

- Ne vous en faite pas shérif, je serais présent.

- Bien.

John esquissa un petit sourire de coin, pratiquement identique à celui de son fils. Depuis que Derek passait plus de temps avec les deux Stilinski, il avait eu tout le temps pour remarquer à quel point Stiles ressemblait à son père. La même façon de pencher la tête sur le côté – Stiles lorsqu'il était content de lui, le shérif quand il se retrouvait dans une situation gênante, souvent à cause de Stiles –, de sourire, de passer la main sur leur front lorsqu'ils réfléchissaient ou qu'ils étaient lassés. C'étaient des petits détails mais important quand on y faisait attention.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant un moment, rejoint à plusieurs reprises par d'autres parents, par Laura – heureuse de l'avenir qui s'offrait à elle –, par des connaissances du shérif que Derek ne connaissait pas et par Melissa McCall, la mère de Scott et tutrice d'Isaac. Ils parlèrent un long moment tous les trois avant que Derek ne s'excuse. Il traversa la pièce, bousculant quelques personnes sur son passage. Il était absolument certain d'avoir aperçu Stiles. Il avait un besoin incontrôlable de le voir, de le serrer contre lui, de l'embrasser. Ce qui serait impossible devant tout le monde.

A présent que Derek avait quitté son poste de proviseur et que Stiles n'était plus officiellement un élève, ils auraient pu s'afficher mais d'un commun accord ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète pour le moment. Qu'est ce que les gens diraient s'ils les voyaient ? Stiles était jeune et il ne voyait pas encore le mal mais Derek avait usé de bons arguments et au final, il avait été d'accord pour ne rien dire. Et puis Stiles partait pour l'université.

Derek finit par faire face à Stiles à côté de l'entrée, qui lui souri et sortit. Derek le suivit et il le suivit un peu plus loin près des gradins. Il y avait quelques personnes dans les parages mais elles ne faisaient pas attention à eux. Stiles s'arrêta enfin et se retourna vers Derek. Il avait retiré sa toge et portait un jean et une chemise dont il avait remonté les manches sur ses avants bras.

- Salut, dit Derek.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, avoua Stiles.

Derek mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de regarder autour de lui. Deux personnes un peu plus loin à droite qui leur tournaient le dos. Une à gauche qui faisait les cents pas au téléphone. Personne derrière Stiles et derrière lui, à l'entrée de la tente, tout le monde était occupé à regarder ailleurs. Il ne suffit que d'un pas à Derek pour s'approcher de Stiles. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au début, très chaste, leur baiser s'enflamma très rapidement, leurs langues se livrèrent bataille, les bras de Derek se resserrèrent autour de la taille de l'adolescent et les mains de Stiles se posèrent sur la nuque de son petit ami. Ce n'est qu'une fois à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent et Derek se recula très rapidement de quelques pas.

- Félicitation pour ton diplôme, souri Derek.

- Merci.

- L'université hein ?

Stiles joua des sourcils, amusé.

- Berkeley n'attend que moi. Il paraît que je dois d'ailleurs remercier un certain proviseur d'avoir effacer mon dossier scolaire.

Derek souri mais ne répondit pas. Il voulait simplement pouvoir offrir les meilleures chances possibles à Stiles et celui-ci avait été accepté dans plusieurs universités de l'Ivy Langue mais il avait refusé. Refusé parce que même si c'était l'un de ses plus grands rêves, il ne voulait pas partir trop loin et laisser son père seul.

- Et tu vas devoir me supporter…Tous les jours…Tout le temps.

- Je crois que je suis prêt, ria Derek.

- J'ai hâte de vivre avec toi Derek, avoua Stiles. Je sais que ça fait être bizarre mais…J'ai hâte.

Derek esquissa un sourire puis frotta son menton. Etre en couple avec Stiles était simple. L'idée d'être en couple avec Stiles partit à l'université beaucoup plus dure. Il avait déjà pris la décision de démissionner et il se voyait bien ouvrir un garage et être mécano. L'idée avait germé facilement dans sa tête et plus il y pensait, plus ça lui plaisait. Il en avait parlé avec Stiles – finalement, c'était très facile de parler l'un avec l'autre et de s'ouvrir – et naturellement, l'adolescent lui avait soumis l'idée d'ouvrir un garage à Berkeley. Derek n'avait pas répondu. Mais l'idée semblait vraiment bien. Ca leur permettrait de rester ensemble, de ne pas affronter la distance. Cela leur permettrait de vivre ensemble. Et ils n'étaient pas très loin de leur famille respective. Ils en avaient parlé, longuement, vu le pour et le contre et en avait parlé au shérif qui n'avait émis aucunes réticences. Derek avait présenté Stiles à sa famille qui malgré un premier accueil surpris et sur la défense, l'appréciait à présent énormément et de ce fait, ils avaient été heureux de savoir les deux hommes prêts à vivre ensemble.

- Je t'aime Stiles, tout va très bien se passer.

- Tant mieux, j'ai pas envie que ça soit bizarre ou quoi que ce soit, admit l'adolescent.

Cette fois ci, Derek ne regarda pas autour de lui avant de s'approcher de Stiles et de l'embrasser. L'ancien lycéen répondit immédiatement, ouvrant les lèvres et se colla contre Derek. Finalement ce qui devait n'être que pour une fois se transformait en un à jamais.


End file.
